Changing The Future
by Blueh
Summary: The Straw Hats are given the chance to save something they lost by being sent back in time. Who are they going to save? How will the past Straw Hat's react to the future ones, and just how insane are things about to get? Knowing that Luffy is there, something defiantly going to go wrong. No parings. Time Travel!fic. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue The Ossan Time-Travler

**A/N: In this story, Luffy is the pirate king, meaning he is the strongest man in the world. He's a little OOC too, but that's kind of to be expected since they'd found One Piece. If you don't like it, don't read, okay? **

"You all have a chance to regain something you've lost." The old man spoke in a hushed voice, and despite being right next to him, all of the Straw-hat pirates had trouble hearing him.

"A chance to regain something we've lost?" Nami asked quietly. Her voice quavered at the end when she though of Bellamere's death. What would she do if she knew she could save her mother figure?

"Yes," The old man continued on. His voice was thick and horse like he had just been in a shouting match. His grey hair flopped over his head, covering his eyes and the wrinkles that lied on his forehead. He was breathing hard, like he had just run a marathon, yet the Straw hats could still understand his words perfectly clear.

"A devil fruit power?" Robing asked him, her tone just a bit disbelieving. She gave the man one of her normal half-smiles, but underneath she was hoping that the man was telling the truth. If he was, then there was a chance that she could save her island! She could meet her mom!

"This sounds to good to be true," Zoro muttered, "What's the catch?"

The old man laughed, but then started coughing, causing everyone around him to sweat drop. "There is a catch." The old man agreed, nodding his head. "Even if you save what you want to save, it wont affect _you, _but it will affect _you."_

Again everyone sweat dropped. "T-That made no sense." Nami said.

"What are guys talking about? That made perfect sense!" Luffy laughed, and shoved another piece of meat in his moth. He was being strangely quiet ever since they saved the old man from the animals of the forest. "He said that even if we change the past, it wont affect our future, it will affect another me's future. Kinda like creating another dimension. It wont change anything for us, we would just keep on sailing, but it would change the future of us in another dimension."

Everyone, except for Robin, gapped at him. Nami pointed a shaking finger at him and yelled, "You said something smart!"

"Yes," Luffy gave everyone another one of his smiles. "Yes, I did." He shoved another piece of meat in his moth.

Usopp took both of Luffy's shoulders and started shaking him, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUFFY?"

"I AM LUFFY!" Luffy yelled at him, and then broke down in a fit of giggles, while stuffing another piece of meat in his mouth (Seriously, where did he get the meat from?).

"Yup, he's Luffy." Everyone nodded his or her heads.

"Anyway," The old man coughed. "Mugiwara is right. It won't affect you per say, but it will affect someone that's like you from another world. I don't completely understand myself, but whenever I change something from the past, the world where the change happens seems to break off of this world's fate. It's confusing, but it's useful. But, you can only save the people you want to save from one time period."

Robin frowned. "Could we save an island if it was destroyed at the same time?" The Mugiwara crew gave her looks of sympathy, knowing she was talking about her island.

The man nodded. "You can save as many people as you want as long as it's in the same period of time I send you too."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Luffy raised his hand and started waving it around like a kindergartener. "Can we reveal ourselves to our other selves? 'Cause I want to see my self's reaction to me!"

The man laughed at his childish antics. "It depends on what you want. You can either choose to reveal yourselves, or not. It won't affect your future."

Luffy grinned, but the Mugiwara crew could tell something was bothering him. His grin was slowly fading, and his eyes were shadowed. He obviously didn't like something that was said, but was trying to hide it from everyone.

"Also, you can't save anyone who died from a sickness." The man said. Chopper and Zoro's smiles immediately fell off their faces. And they gave a collective, "WHAT?"

"You can't save anyone with an illness." The man repeated. The man then stopped talking and put a hand on his chin in thought. "Although, hmm, forget what I said earlier. You can save people with illnesses. But, you have to have a _very _good doctor."

"We have the best doctor around." Nami grinned and put a hand on Chopper's head, ruffling his fur.

"That doesn't make me happy, you asshole!" Chopper did his little happy dance, while grinning like an idiot.

"You sure are a strange group of pirates!" The old man held his belly as he laughed again. "I've never met anyone like you! So, who're you all going to save?"

"Bellamere!" Nami practically shouted. "I want to see her again!"

"My old crew," Brook laughed. "Though I'd be sure to come back to you all in my second life! Yohohohoho!"

"Tom-san," Frank grinned and did his signature pose. "I want to tell him what I've done!"

"I don't know," Sanji shrugged, "The old fart isn't dead, so I can't really save him."

"Merry! I can save Merry before she's destroyed!" Usopp danced around happily at the though of seeing the Straw hat's first beloved ship again.

"Kuina," Zoro grunted. "Then I can finally face her again as the greatest swordsman in the world."

"I could save my island." Robin said dreamily, "Would you all fight a buster call?"

"Psst, that's too easy Robin-chwan!" Sanji's legs turned into noodles. "We can handle those marine bastards for you!"

"I can't wait to save Dr. Hilukuk!" Chopper said excitedly. "I know so much now! I'm sure I can save him!"

"What about you, Luffy?" Nami asked him. "Aren't you going to save Ace?"

"I don't know." Luffy said, his voice sounded almost broken, much different than the happy captain that most of the straw hats knew. "I've got others that I've lost too. Like Sabo."

"Sabo?" Each of this crew had confused expressions on their faces, never having heard the name before.

"He was my other older brother." Luffy said. "But he died when I was seven."

"Oh." Everyone said, suddenly feeling bad for him. They already knew who they wanted to save, so it wasn't a hard decision for them, but for Luffy it felt like the world cracked in two. Which brother should he save?

Suddenly, Luffy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sanji. "I don't have anyone to save," He admitted. "You can use my turn to save this brother of yours."

Luffy gapped at him, he loved his crew and knew that they would do a lot for him, but he never suspected they'd do something this big for him. "Really?" He asked, not darning to believe it.

"Really." Sanji said, almost laughing as his idiotic captain fell off the rock.

"Yosh!" Luffy was on his back, but two hands in the air. "Ossan, we're ready! Send us back!"

**A/N: R & R! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. **


	2. The Marine Ford Arc

**Hope you enjoy c:**

* * *

"Ahhh," Luffy groaned, grasping his head. Even though he was immune to blunt attacks, that landing still hurt. "That was so . . .COOL!" The last part of his sentence caused his other crewmates to shift in their unconscious state.

"What happened?" Nami asked, her words lightly slurred. Her orange hair was sticking up in weird ways, causing Luffy to laugh at her. "Luffy, stop laughing! My head hurts, and wh-where are we?" The biggest question came when she looked down at her clothes. "WHAT AM I WEARING?"

Luffy looked down at his own clothes and saw that he had a black cloak on that wasn't there before. He certainly didn't remember putting a cloak on before that ossan sent them here. So why was he wearing it now? Not that it bothered him in the slightest, he thought it looked cool, he was just mildly curious. Struck by realization, Luffy laughed, and popped his hood up. "Awesome! I feel like a secret criminal!" to prove his point, he gave out an 'evil laugh'.  
"You are a criminal, dumbass." Sanji said, slowly getting up from his position on the floor. He hit his captain on the head with his foot, but that didn't hurt the rubber man. That shitty boy was almost invincible.

It was then when the Mugiwara's noticed their surroundings. Standing on ice, almost three hundred feet in the air, battle raged around them. Sounds of explosions and screams could be heard in every direction and they had no clue if it came from a marine or a pirate.

"This is—" Usopp's eyes widened. They were at the place where his captain entered alone. This place, even though Usopp had never seen it in person, would forever haunt his nightmares when he heard of Ace's demise. Just thinking about the pain that Luffy must have gone through sent shivers down his spine.

"Marineford." Luffy said suddenly, surprising everyone. He looked over the ice, giving a ghost like smile to everything around them. This is the place that he never wanted to see again. Even his nakama never brought of the subject. His eyes hardened as unwanted flashbacks flashed through his mind, and his ghostly smile turned into a frown. "Guess we're saving Ace first, huh? Whatever, I'm still going to kick Admiral Akainu's ass." He was prepared to jump off the ice, not even thinking about the consequences of jumping into a battlefield that his past self was already in.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami called, and grabbed his cloak before Luffy could jump off the iceberg. She jerked him back onto his butt, facing the whole team. "We need a plan! This isn't just a rescue mission; this is war! If we die here, we die in our world too! And we can't just rush in there when there is already another Luffy out on the battlefield!"

"Nami-san is right." Sanji answered before Luffy could protest. "But she's always right! Ahhh~ my beautiful Nami-swan is so smart!" The cook's legs turned into noodles and his eyes widened into hearts as he happily dances around Nami like she was a bonfire.

Robin nodded. "It would be good to have a plan before rushing in there."

"ROBINNNN-CHWAN~!" Sanji said, forgetting Nami for a second as he rushed to Robin's side. Everyone ignored the cook.

"Yosh. A plan." Luffy agreed pounding his fist into his other hand. "We need a plan."

"You don't even know what a plan is, don't you?" Nami sweat dropped along with the rest of the crew.

"I've got a plan," Zoro said calmly standing up and walking to the edge of the ice. One of his hands was on his sword while the other was at his side. The swordsman gave everyone a cocky grin as he said, "You all stay back, and I'll handle everything from here!"

"No way!" Luffy jumped to his feet, his hat fell to his back. For once he actually looked serious. "I'm saving Ace! You can come with me! Everyone else, go defeat Blackbeard and save Whitebeard! Any devil fruit users beware of his devil fruit! You remember it, right? And keep you hoods up! I don't want anyone revealing anything until after everyone is safe."

"T-that was actually a good plan." Nami gapped at him. She appeared clearly surprised, and no one could tell if she was actually mocking him or the expression wasn't a façade.

"Let's go Zoro!" Luffy shouted, and before anyone could stop the monster duo, they jumped off the ice three hundred feet below onto a raging battlefield.

* * *

"I still can't believe he's making sense." Nami sweat dropped as she propped up her hood.

"It seems Captain-san isn't as dull as your making him, Navigator-san." Robin said with a small smile as she put her hood up as well.

"Luffy's bipolar." Usopp said, sweat dropping as he watched his captain and Zoro completely destroy everyone in their path. "He has his smart moments, though."

"I think the though of being near Ace is affecting him," Chopper mused, turning into heavy point. "This side of him might be because he doesn't want the chance to save his brother slip by him."

Nami looked at the place where boy boys disappeared. "But still, it weird." Several marine screams were heard and Nami doubted it was because of the Whitebeard pirates and their allies. "And does he have to be so violent?"

* * *

Luffy punched everyone who got in his way, and not the small punch, they were punches that would kill a normal person. He wasn't going to let anyone kill his brother this time, especially not that Akainu bastard. Just thinking about the incident made Luffy's fist blacken in anger. The shiny metal covered his hand, reflecting light off of its smooth surface. Luffy didn't notice it, however the Marines that attacked them did notice, and were unnerved at his raw display of strength, not even knowing whom this man was. He had to have a large bounty with this much power, right? So why didn't he show his face?

Luffy glanced at the execution platform where Sengoku was, Garp was on the ground below. Ace wasn't there. That could be good or bad depending on how Luffy looked at it, good because that meant Ace was already free, but bad because it limited his time. Luffy gritted his teeth in frustration, why did his stupid brother have to be so damn protective? It should've been him that had taken that blow from Akainu. At least his brother wouldn't have had to worry about him anymore.

But then Luffy flinched at thinking about the after effects that would cause. How would his brother react? How would his crew react? They'd hate him for being so selfish. Ace would too, no doubt. Luffy wouldn't want to leave him; they still had so many adventures left! He grimaced at the though of never going on another adventure with his crew. In Luffy's opinion, that was hell. The devil himself could torcher Luffy until he fell to his knees, but he could never break his spirit. Only being alone could break his spirit.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted; his voice was desperate, but commanding. He pointed in the direction of a fiery explosion, "Over there! That's where we need to go!" He had no doubt that the firewall was Ace's doing. In fact, Luffy distinctly remembered the display of raw strength that his brother showed after he was free from the sea-stone cuffs.

"Alright!" Zoro shouted back at his captain. Thankfully, he was actually following Luffy and not wandering in some weird direction (Seriously, how does he get lost even if he's walking in a straight line?). Zoro knew how important this would be to his captain and as a first mate; he wasn't going to let him down. Luffy had already lost him once at Sabaody, and by the way his Captain screamed right before Zoro disappeared, it had affected Luffy more than it had affected himself.

Finally, Luffy could see the two people he was looking for up ahead. Their auras were flickering, but at least Ace was still alive, Luffy still had a little time left. The Mugiwara captain could feel the anger in his chest when he saw his younger self on the ground, with Ace facing the admiral. The outcome of this battle was already decided from the start.

_Baka!_ Luffy though. _You stupid idiot! Just run away! _

Luffy didn't know if he was thinking to himself or Ace, but he knew one of them had to move. One of them had to do _something._ He knew that would never happen, but he still wished that both he and his brother would toss away their pride _to save each other. _But, nope. That's not going to happen. Ace has to go and fight an admiral after he was _tortured _in Impel down, and he couldn't do anything to prevent that no matter how much he wished he could. Luffy knew that Ace could take on an admiral even if he wasn't in such a horrible condition. Ace was strong, but even his strength had its limits. Luffy could never seen his brother dying, he could never see his brother losing, but here, right in front of him, his brother both lost and _died _and _Luffy could do nothing to stop it _at the time.

Luffy ran even faster thinking about his brother's death. The gapping hole in his chest remained burnt into his mind as much as his X shaped scar was burned into his chest. Luffy growled when he though of his loss, there was no way in hell that his brother was going to die because of him _twice. _

The frustration built when he saw Akainu go after his past self. Now Ace's life had been put firmly on Luffy's shoulders, and damn it all to hell if he was going to let it go. Brother or not, he promised himself that he wasn't going to let another person die no matter how much it took out of him, and Luffy intended to keep that promise.

* * *

Ace knew the admiral defeated him the moment he face him, but he couldn't turn away. He couldn't look Whitebeard in the face again if he went back to him having someone insult his name. Ace knew he was going to die and he accepted this fact. Dying was something that was natural to pirates no matter how tough they were.

Ace didn't care for his life anymore; he wanted to die by the age of 10. But he wanted his brother to live on, and fulfill that stupid dream that he's been recklessly pursuing. Luffy _would _become pirate king, there was no doubt in Ace's mind. Even if he wasn't there to see him finally achieve his goal.

Luffy, _his little brother_, he promised him that he wouldn't die, but it looks like he was going to break that promise. Oh well, they were pirates anyways; pirates were never good with keeping promises. His promise to Luffy reminded Ace of another promise he, Sabo and Luffy made as kids, the promise to have true freedom, to live a life without regrets. Freedom is in the eye of the beholder, and Luffy had the most freedom out of all the brothers. Ace refused to let some marine bastard take that way from him, even if it meant taking away his own freedom.

The blow approached his brother and Ace's mind went blank. All he could think about was getting in front of that stupid lava covered fist. Ace jumped in front of his brother in the nick of time, waiting for the searing pain to come. He looked at Luffy, _his_ clueless brother, not even knowing what was happening. This would be his one regret, seeing Luffy in so much pain. This is just one of those unavoidable things that life tends to through at the people that least deserve it. And Ace wasn't talking about himself, he fully deserved death, but Luffy didn't deserve losing both of his brothers. He didn't deserve to be alone again like that 7-year-old child that ruthlessly chased Ace through the woods. Even after numerous murder attempts (Ace's would deny it with all of his being if Luffy brought that up now) the boy still chased after him.

Ace closed his eyes. This was his time; he was going to die. Luffy was going to be alone with no brother to comfort him.

But the fatal wound never came; the pain never reached him. Was he already dead? He didn't even get to say goodbye to Luffy! He was about to open his eyes, when he felt an explosion behind his that knocked him off his feet. Heat burned his back, and even though Ace was fire, he felt some pretty bad burns on his back. Whatever exploded must've involved Haki.

One loud yell echoed throughout the whole battlefield causing people to turn in Ace's direction, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ACE!"

* * *

Ace opened his eyes slowly, looking around slightly dazed. He coughed up some blood and his back was burning, but otherwise he was okay. And alive. His brother was right beside him, unharmed, other than some burns on his chest. Ace sighed in relief; at least Luffy was safe. But then he watched Luffy's eyes widen in shock, staring at something behind Ace.

Ace pulled himself up into a sitting position, looking around. Everyone was silent, staring at two figures in the middle of the battlefield. One was wearing a black cloak, coving his face and body, but the man himself looked short, young and skinny. The other figure was Admiral Akainu glaring at the figure in front of him with such a look of hatred that made Ace shiver.

The cloaked man held Akainu's lava hand with his own black one. The lava fist was shaking slightly from the force of the sudden stop, but the other man stood firm not wavering in the slightest. _Haki_, Ace realized with a start. _That's what that black hand is. _Whoever this man was, he was extremely powerful and not someone that Ace wanted to mess with.

"Get them back to the Moby Dick!" The cloaked man shouted over his shoulder possible unknown ally. Ace couldn't see much from his sitting position and his brain wasn't working too well at the moment. "Hurry! I'll take care of Akainu!"

Another covered figure dashed out from some unknown place, and grabbed both Ace and Luffy like they were potato sacks, slinging them over both of his muscular shoulders. Seriously, who the heck are these people? Why were they helping Whitebeard? "Got it, Captain." Ace could almost hear the man's smirk.

The figure carrying them darted away at impossible speeds, dodging and elbowing everyone who got in his path. Ace was pretty sure he heard a few bones crack when the man hit a vice-admiral in the chest. All right, these people where seriously impressive even for Ace who has been called a monster all his life. But still, couldn't this man be gentler? He could hurt Luffy who's covered in wounds by jostling hi around this much.

"Who—_what_ are you?" Ace demanded, not enjoying the fact that he felt so helpless, and being carries like he was a sack of potatoes did _not _help his mood.

"I'm human," The man's amused tone told Ace that he was enjoying this a little too much. "And I'm an ally. Don't worry. My captain thinks very highly of you, and he's not going to let you die here."

Ace should have felt honored, but instead he felt anger boiling up inside of him. The man's captain liked _him _and only _him. _If Ace wasn't there, he doubted that the man would save Luffy. "Oh yeah?" He challenged, despite the fact that he could barley move. "And what about Luffy? Would your captain save _him?"_

"Ace don't." Luffy said on the other side of the man that was carrying him. His voiced sounded weak and pitiful. No doubt that Luffy was only minutes from passing out. "It's not worth it, just be thankful that you're alive."

"That's a good idea." The cloaked man agreed, nodding his head in though. He really didn't seem to care either way though. "Be thankful that your alive, Ace. That blow would've killed you. And as for Luffy . . . My captain and him have a _special _connection."

They reached the Moby Dick before Ace could protest again or comment on the _'special connection'_ part. The cloaked man jumped onto the deck with only one bound, and gently set Ace and Luffy on the deck, safely away from unwanted attention, but still to where they could see the battlefield.

"Watch carefully," The man advised, Ace decided that he was going to call the man 'Cloackie' for the time being. Since he knew nothing about that man and didn't want to keep calling him 'cloaked man'. "This will change your future. For better or for worse is up to you. My nakama will help you out, but we can't stay. This isn't our home."

"You sound really familiar," Luffy said, leaning against the side of the ship while peering over at the battlefield. He turned his head and met the stranger's eye. "Your voice, I mean. Have I met you before?"

Cloakie chuckled, seemingly amused at the question. "Yes, in fact we all know you very well, Luffy." Ace didn't even to bother on the 'we' part. He didn't care how many of these monsters were lurking around the battlefield.

"Who are you?" Ace asked instead. He was indeed grateful that these people had saved him and his brother, but Ace still didn't know who he was, and Ace hated not knowing something, even if it's as simple as a name. He might be able to connect the dots to their mysterious appearance.

"You'll find out soon." Cloakie replied, his tone of voice never changed from that cool tone. For some reason it gave Ace chills just hearing it. This man may be an ally, but his powerful aura was making Ace even wearier than he was before. "Our captain is almost done anyways." He pointed out in the center of the battlefield where Akainu was getting his ass handed to him.

Ace watched in fascination as the admiral sent a strong punch from his left hand towards the boy, only to be stopped like he did with Ace's almost fatal punch. The man returned fire with a punch from his free hand, hitting the admiral in the face, and Ace swore he saw the man's arm stretch. Both enemies jumped back, prepared to continue the battle again. Only the admiral was breathing heavily, the un-masked man seemed unaffected by anything. Ace tore his eyes away from the on-going battle when Luffy commented.

"Your captain is strong," Luffy said in wonder, looking back at Cloakie. "You guys must be pretty well known!" The small boy tried to laugh, but it ended into a coughing fit. Despite his wounds, Luffy was still awake and smiling, which surprised Ace more than Cloakie's captain's strength.

"We're very well known." Cloakie agreed; he didn't take his eyes off the battle. "Everyone in the world knows our names, either fearing them or admiring them."

Ace looked back out onto the battlefield. Another loud roar erupted from the man that was fighting Akainu and everyone stopped to watch the interesting battle. "THAT WAS FOR MY BROTHERS!"

* * *

This battle was nothing to Luffy. He probably couldn't even consider it a battle at this rate. It was more of a one-sided smack-down. Luffy had always remembered Akainu as a terribly strong guy, but no that he was actually fighting the man who had been his nightmare for years, it seemed more like child's play.

"What's wrong, Akainu?" Luffy taunted, dodging another punch. Then another. Then another. Luffy didn't even have to fight back. This man was already defeated, much like how Ace had been when he was facing this monster. "I thought you were stronger than this? How disappointing. I was hoping to have a better battle."

"Who are you, brat?" Akainu's frustrated voice growled at the young cloaked man. This man, who ever he was, was defintly trying to get on Akainu's nerves. Akainu hated the fact that it was acually _working. _"You didn't seem to be fighting up until now."

"Ah," Luffy said with an easy grin, avoiding a small shere of lava that was heading his way. "About that-I actually appeared on this battlefield in a flash of light. Pretty cool, huh? I was in the New World before this!" He started laughing, which only pissed off the admiral more. "I guess what that Ossan said was true."

"Quit screwing with me!" Akainu roared, surrounding the kid with lava. No matter how strong he was, or how fast there was no way to get out of this one. The lava was rapidly closing in on the kid who hadn't bothered moving-stupid kid- and completely enveloped him in molten hot lava. Akainu doubted that there would even be bones left over when he was through with this little shit. But still, a quit and instant death wasn't something that Akainu wanted to give to this boy. He always prefered torturing his victims, mainly pirates, before killing them.

"Take that, you cocky brat." Akainu released the lava that surrounded him and spat blood on the ground. "This is your punishment, pirate."

"That would've been a relatively good punishment," A voice said from behind Akainu. "Except you didn't even touch me. How pathetic."

Akainu spun around on his heels, narrowly avoiding a punch that was aimed at his face. The admiral stared wide-eyed at the boy who he thought was dead. Just how could he have escaped that bubble? You'd have to have such inhuman speed that it wouldn't be possible!

"How did you . . . ?" It was then that the admiral noticed that the boy seemed to glow and radiate steam. A mocking grin was seen from underneath the shadow of the hood and Akainu had no clue what hit him until he felt a huge pain explode in his stomach.

The boy lifted a single black and shiny hand and said two words that sent chills down Akainu's spine. "Gear Second."

From then on the admiral couldn't even keep up with the boy's movements, let alone dodge them. He was getting pounded so hand that he could barely stand, yet he did, knowing full well that there was no way that he could win this battle. How could someone so powerful be this unheard of?

Finally down, the boy stared at the admiral with disgust, slowly walking over to his limp form. Akainu narrowed his eyes, convinced that the boy was going to kill him. Not that he cared, he lost to a pirate. He deserved to die. But he did have one question that needed to be answered. "Brat, who are you?"

The boy didn't even slow down and he answered in just three words. "The Pirate King."

"Impossible," Akainu spat, coughing up more blood. He used some of his remaining strength to struggle into a sitting position. There was no way this kid would finish him we he was lying on the ground. "No one has found One Piece yet or the government would've known! You're lying. You're just another cocky bastard that's so full of himself that he thinks he's already the Pirate King."

"I don't care what you think," Came the simple yet determined reply. "I _am _the Pirate King. I _have _found One Piece. Who said that I was from this time line, huh? I could be from an alternate world for all you know. Let me just tell you one thing, you're shitty little government that you belive in so much is nothing but a bunch of lies. A place for cowards to hide from the outside world. You may think you're all about justice, yet you can't even open your damn eyes enough to see how corrupt the world government really is."

"You damn brat! You know nothing!"

"I know nothing?" The brat laughed, clutching his stomach as if he were actually enjoying this. "Tell me, Akainu, what about the Celestial Dragons? Who about you and the other admirals? What about all the slaves that are currently working under the government, yet it's still illegal? Face it-you're just another one of those cowards."

Akainu gritted his teeth. Damn, this kid knew too much about the government for his liking. He needed to be dealt with, but Akainu could barely sit up. How could he kill someone who isn't even panting? Akainu doubted that this kid was actually taking this fight seriously. "Tell me one thing brat," The kid looked at his, his grin fading fast. "What have I done to you for you to hate me so much?"

"Two things actually," The kid replied lazily, but there was na undertone in his voice that the admiral didn't like. He stuggled to stand on his feet, and got in a battle stance. "One-You're a dog of the navy. A celestial Dragon killed my brother even though he was only ten and you guys just let them do that becuase they were bored. You have such _little _regard for life that it makes me sick just _thinking _about it. The second reason is . . . You murdered my brother right in front of me. He _died _in my damn arms! You don't give a _shit_ about anything around you as long as you have power! That's all the Goverment has ever cared about! Power! Money! More power! You just don't give a damn about anything else!"

Akainu hacked up more blood and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Heh, if I killed your brother that meant he deserved it. He was weak."

"ACE WASN'T WEAK!" The boy shouted, a murderous aura was around him again, and involuntary Akainu shrunk back in fear. The boy's moth twitched from under the cloack. "I've had enough of your damn face. Time to end this."

Akainu's muscles were tense, his eyes wide. He could barely stand! How could he fight like this? But this boy didn't even give him the chance to do anything. Before he knew it, he was punched through a wall, his head slamming against something hard. His vision was blurry, and his ears were ringing, but he did hear one thing that raged across the battlefield like before, "THAT WAS FOR MY BROTHERS!"

Then the admiral knew no more.

* * *

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted. "He defeated an admiral like it was nothing!" The small and wounded teenager pumped his fist into the air and fell on his back smiling like an idiot.

"It's going to take more than an admiral to take our captain down." Cloakie said proudly, puffing out his chest. The cloak separated, revealing a nasty scar along the man's abdomen. Ace grimaced at the wound, that was old but it was no joke. Whoever this man was, he's lucky to be alive.

"He's strong," Ace admired, tearing his eyes off the scar and looking back at the man in the center of the battlefield. Suddenly a thought hit him and he assessed both of the men's cloaks. "Why is he hiding his face?"

"For a giant surprise at the end of this." Cloakie shrugged as if it didn't bother him in the slightest. "He wanted to see your reactions."

"MY SONS AND ALLIES!" Whitebeard's voice boomed even louder than the other man's. "RETREAT TO THE SHIPS! THIS WAR IS OVER!"

Ace watched as all the pirates looked around, before running to the ships. Even though every single one of them was injured and tired, they were still smiling and whooping around. They ignored the Marines yelling insults at them such as, "Cowards!" or "Your running away from a fight?" and even "Your even worse than the devil himself!"

The pirates didn't care anymore, Ace could tell they didn't come here to win a war; they came here to save a nakama. That nakama was saved and they had no other reason to stay. Ace felt himself to smile despite himself, his nakama are the best.

"Ah, but we can't just let you escape that easily." Kizaru said, his voice boomed over the cheering pirates and he and Aokiji sprinted using 'soru' towards the ships, trying to cut off the man's way of escaping. They didn't even sense the man underneath them, until a blast sent them off course.

"Now, now." Aokiji said, looking around. Ace watched in horror as he saw the same man that took on Akainu challenged two more admirals. "Who's firing on us?"

"That wasn't a cannon or a gun shot." Both admirals looked towards the voice, only to see the man that defeated Akainu. His fist was on the ground and he put a hand on his bent knees as he took up a horse stance. "That was me. Did you really forget?"

"That's like my stance," Luffy said, wondering why this man was using his stance. Did he copy it? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way Luffy was curious to what he'd do next.

"You may be strong, boy." Aokiji said, completely unfazed by the man standing in front of him. "But you can't match up to two admirals at the same time."

"Yes I can." The man replied without any hesitation, there was an underline in his voice that anyone could detect. "I can and I _will. _I'm not letting you get to those ships."

* * *

"He's fighting two admirals now?" Ace said in disbelief as the Whitebeard pirates all gathered around. Several other hooded people were on board as well, having successfully taken out Blackbeard. Nurses bustled around, cleaning and fixing peoples wounds. The nurses had already checked on him, all he had were minor burns from the explosion earlier and a few scrapes and bruises.

"Don't worry," One of the cloaked figures said, walking over to the place where Ace and Luffy were. Ace, even being as dull as he was, could tell that this person was obviously a girl. Ace caught a glimpse of orange hair underneath the hood, but paid no mind to it. "He can handle it. Our Capitan isn't someone to underestimate."

"That's right!" Another man said, coming up behind the girl. He held a green slingshot in one hand, and his nose was sticking out from the cloak. Both of them had powerful auras that surrounded them, even though they looked harmless. Ace couldn't chase away the feeling that he knew these people. "He's incredibly strong! You should see him fight seriously some time, it's amazing!"

"You mean he's not fighting seriously?!" Luffy bounded up behind Ace, wincing when he moved his wounds. Some of the nurses had treated him, so he currently looked like a mummy.

"Nah," The same man replied, almost laughing at the exited look on Luffy's face. "He's not. He's just having fun right now. I guess its revenge or such. I dunno; he's always doing stupid things that will almost get us killed." He watched as his captain shot an admiral into a nearby building, and sweat dropped. "Okay, maybe he's going a _little _overboard on the effects."

"Honestly," The woman grumbled and put her hands on her hips, sighing. "He's going to get himself revealed! Our plan was to _not _reveal ourselves to the whole Navy! We're in deep shit as it already is!"

"They—we can handle it," The man tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not like he's going to die or anything. This is Lu—I mean our captain that we're talking about. It always works out in the end." Ace though the man was about to say 'Luffy' for a second, but pushed that out of his mind. Luffy was right next to him, not fighting screwed up marines while the other pirates escaped onto ships. His brother wasn't going anywhere.

"Captain!" The man that had carried Luffy and Ace to the boat suddenly shouted, walking over to the edge of the boat. Apparently the man had just finished his argument with _another _one of the mysterious people about something stupid and not worth fighting about. Even hotheaded Ace knew what's good to fight about and what's not. "It's time to go! Quit messing around!"

The man turned his head and nodded just as he dodged a stray piece of ice. He didn't even seem tired! Ace stared at awe at his strength as he quickly finished up the other two admirals, dodging and punching like a maniac but before he could ran to the ship, Kizaru grabbed his hood to stop himself from crashing into a building. It didn't work, but the admiral did manage to rip the hood straight off the man's head. Black hair flashed as the man realized what just happened.

"Shit!" The woman swore, pacing around the deck. "That idiot!" Several other cries of alarm were heard from the cloaked figures around the ship, all starring in horror as their captain's face was revealed.

Ace gasped as he recognized the face, it was older, but there was still no doubt that it was . . . "LUFFY?" everyone shouted, even the unknown people, but they didn't shout in the same tone as the others.

"Ah," The man—now revealed as Luffy said, shaking his head as he looked around. He quickly jumped onto the boat, trying to avoid the navy's curios eyes. He landed with a small thud before he put his signature straw-hat back on top of his head. Yup, this was defiantly Luffy. "I don't think that was suppose to happen."

"You _idiot!" _The woman said as she stormed over to the older Luffy, hitting him on the head with a blue metal pole that came from nowhere. "You _weren't_ suppose to reveal yourself at Marineford so the _whole freaking navy_ could see you!"

"Not my fault!" Older Luffy said as he held his hands up in the air, blocking the metal pole. The ship was starting to move out of the marine port, the leaving several hundred dumbfounded marines that saw Luffy's face. "It's Kizaru's! I didn't expect him to tear off my hood!" then he said in a much lower voice so that only Ace could hear, "And I liked that hood. I felt all special and mysterious."

"Be more careful!" The woman shouted in his ear. Everyone stared at the arguing pair, still not getting the fact that instead of one Luffy there were _two Luffys. _Ace couldn't even contemplate this.

"Cat's out of the bag now, Nami." The guy that saved Ace and Luffy grunted, but he didn't look like he cared either way. "Just accept that he does stupid things sometimes. Besides, we're far enough away now, that the marines won't be able to catch up."

"But—fine," The woman—Nami, sighed. She glared at the older Luffy as she took off her hood and orange curls cascaded down her back. She took her hair out of her cloak and shook it freely. "This is all your fault." Older Luffy just laughed.

One by one the cloaked figures unveiled themselves. Cloakie, as it turned out, was a man that Ace recognized from Luffy's (his Luffy) crew, Roronoa Zoro. The man himself looked different from when they last met, a new scar had taken one of his eyeballs and new muscles bulged. Three swords were attached to his hip that Ace just noticed.

There were others that Ace recognized as well, the orange-haired girl was indeed Nami, Luffy's navigator, and his doctor, and Chopper was there too. They had changed as well, Nami having longer hair and a more menacing aura around her, while sweet little Chopper had a new hat and was even more adorable than before.

Ace also saw the curly cook; Sanji and the cowardly sniper with the afro, Usopp, there were also two others that Ace didn't recognize—A walking skeleton with an awesome hair-doo (God knows where Luffy picked _that _up from) and a strange robot of some sort with giant metal balls on his shoulder.

Ace felt his Luffy stiffen beside him. "Everyone, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were all separated at Sabaody! Why do you guys look so different?"

Nami kneeled down so she was eye to eye with her younger, much less experienced captain. "We were, and we still are. We're not the crew you know, as you can see, we're different. Much older and more experienced. You might not believe us, that's up to you, but we're from the future." Her words echoed throughout Whitebeard's ship.

"Really?!" Luffy asked, almost jumping up from his sitting position. The only reason that he was still on the ground was because of his injuries from the war and utter exhaustion. Ace gave a sound of disbelief while all the other on-lookers just stared dumbly at them. Slowly, Marco approached them. "You know, that actually explains a lot, yoi. Like how you guys appeared out of nowhere."

"We found One Piece!" Older Luffy happily chirped from behind all his crewmembers. _That wasn't random at all, _Ace though. "I'm the pirate king! Zoro's the greatest swordsman in the world since he beat Hawky and everything, Nami drew her map-thingies of the world, Robin found the secret to the void century, Franky sailed with his dream ship (And is still sailing), Sanji found all-blue, Brook met with Laboon, Usopp became a brave warrior of the sea and Chopper's the world's greatest doctor!" Older Luffy gave everyone his usually grin followed by a 'shishishi' of laughter, not caring that everyone was staring at him.

"Okay, say we believe you," Ace challenged, but despite his tone he defiantly believed him. "Why'd you come back?"

The Straw Hat's faces stopped smiling, and started shifting in their spot. Luffy grimaced but looked Ace in the eyes. Ignoring how quiet it had gotten around him. "An ossan gave us a choice," He began, his voice lost it's happiness, only a dull monotone echoed across the ship. Ace already hated where this was going. "He gave us the option to go back to the past and save something we've lost. Of course, we jumped at this choice. We've all had something taken away from us and suffered from it. My choice was to go back in time and save you. Ace, if I hadn't blocked that blow, it would've _killed you. _You would've died. Right there, just because of your stupid pride." The last part ended on a bitter note.

Ace was struck hard by older Luffy's words. He sounded so _broken. _Old or not (Even though this Luffy wasn't that old) Luffy should _never _sound like that. This was something that Ace would never allow as a brother. Then again, Ace probably died in that Luffy's arms.

Realizing his mistake, Ace quickly tried to make it up to the older man. "I-I'm sorry." Ace apologized (Which is rare). "I didn't know—"

"It's fine," Older Luffy said stiffly, his hat shadowed his eyes, but his tone betrayed his emotions. "The past is the past. I can't change my future, but I though I'd change his." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the smaller Luffy, but not in a rude way. "Me and my nakama are free now, and we've got huge bounties!" Luffy laughed, trying to make everything sound upbeat. "Besides, it's good to see you again, Ace. And even though Whitebeard is sleeping right now, tell him I said thanks, and that I plan on becoming the Pirate King again."

Suddenly, all the people from the future started to glow a bright white, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Marco and some of the other commanders took a step back, but Ace and Luffy stayed where they were. A simple light wouldn't bother them. Especially when they were witnessing a miracle.

"Luffy-bro!" Franky called, waving his hands in the air. "I think it's time for us to go!"

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, nodding his head slightly. "Guess this is goodbye." He smiled, and bent down to hug Ace, who was still on the floor, in a brotherly way. Warm rubbery arms wrapped around him and Ace felt something wet on his shoulders. With a start he realized that the older man was crying, both tears of sadness and of happiness. "I'm so glad that I got to see you one more time, big brother. Even if it was only for a few minutes. And you—" He turned to his younger self, wiping away the tears on his face. "Your brother may call you weak, but your not. Sometimes it's not you who needs protecting, it's him. And one more thing—you're not ready for the New World yet. Wait two years and train with Rayleigh, he'll help you. "

Older Luffy stood up and brushed the dirt off his black cloak that was covering his other clothes. "And all of you!" he yelled, turning around in a full circle. "If you don't take care of my brother, I'm coming back and kicking all of your asses to hell! Oh yeah! And one more thing, since Whitebeard can't do it . . . ONE PIECE . . . DOES EXIST!" Ace was pretty sure the whole world heard his cry.

Finally, the light engulfed the future people completely, and they disappeared in another flash of white, going to their next adventure.

* * *

**Yosh! I'm going to be completely honest with you when I say that was the most fun thing to write. Ever. I even re-wrote this and _still _enjoyed it. I don't know why (Yes I do, it's because Ace is in there x3) but if I could write one thing over and over again, it would be this chapter. I can't tell you how much I've wanted to write this and it felt so good to finally get this out of my system!**

**And for those of you who doubt that Luffy could challenge 3 admirals to battle, I want to say that he is the ****_strongest man in the world_**** he's not going to be defeated by 3 admirals, even if they could squash him like a bug in the latest episodes. Besides, it makes it more interesting, right? I've always wanted to see Luffy kick Akairu's ass. That's just a normal reaction. **

**And I also want to say, that this isn't an AceLu fanfiction. That was just brotherly love/reactions. Luffy hasn't seen Ace in years people! ****_Years. _**** Even the strongest people in the world would cry when they saw their loved ones that are ****_dead _****sitting right in front of them. Dejavu. Dunno why. **

**And last . . R & R ! I love waking up to amazing reviews! It makes me so happy! **

**Also (Last thing, I promise x3) Who should I do next? I was thinking about doing Sabo or Robin. I know I'm doing Franky last, because I don't want to go watch those episode right now. (I skipped Franky's past) but I might also do Nami's next. I dunno. So, what do you all think? Who should I do next?**

**I just noticed that this is the longest Author's note that I've ever done. -is happy for some strange reason-**


End file.
